A mi Hermano
by Estelaluna
Summary: ¡NO ES UN FICS! son sentimientos que siento por mi hermano :  ASI KE SII NO KIEREN NO LO LEAN.


_**ESTE NO ES UN FICS ASI QUE SI NO QUIEREN DESPERDICIAR SU TIEMPO CON SENTIMIENTOS Y RECUERDOS SE PUEDEN SALIR. **_

_**ATTE**_

_**ESTELALUNA **_

* * *

><p>Tema: A mi hermano<p>

Por: Tu hermana

¿Como empezar algo que no puede ser pasmado en papel? Me preguntaba el día que tome la computadora, mis audifonos y me aparte del mundo exterior. Mi nombre muchos lo saben Esther o Sara como me dice mi familia y uno que otro amigo, mi edad ahora 16 años en mayo son 17 como vuela la infancia ¿O me equivoco? Hasta que parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí eras un pedazo de carne que no dejaba de llorar, que em despertaba a las 2 de la mañana diciendo que tenias frió, tenias hambre o incluso que querías que te cambiaran de pañal. Que tiempos tal vez ahora no lo puedes ver pero tengo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y esa sonrisa se debe solo a ti. Anque no lo creas siempre he velado por ti, cada noche le pido a Dios que te cuide, que te ayude con los problemas de cada día en los cuales no te puedo ayudar ya que no estoy a tú lado, te cuide cuando eras un bebe que corrias por todos lados, ¡Mama Gerardo esta corriendo se puede caer! Gritaba a cada rato pensando que te podias lastimar, pero te caias y así como lo hacias te levantabas sin llorar ni gimotear como lo harían muchos bebes de tú edad, pero yo sabia que tú eras especial después de todo 4.400 kilos no era nada y 50 cm de largo ni se digera eras un bebe muy grande. Tanto que a pesar de que yo era mayor que tú por 5 años nunca te pude cargar. Antes de que llegaras yo le decía a mi mama "Mama compremos un bebe en Soriana los venden baratos" decía llena de inocencia, el día que llegaste yo estaba en la sala de espera en compañía de mi papa acostada en sus rodillas hasta que dijeron que ya habías llegado, no podía pasar a verte pero cuando mama salio contigo en brazos te mire "que cacheton esta" dije al instante jejeje que tiempos nomas de pensarlo una amplia sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Así pasaron los años y fusite creciendo cada vez más, eramos producto de la misma carne y a la vez tan distintos. Tú no querías vegetales y yo me maravillaba con estos. Tu fuiste criado en casa en compañía de papa mientras que mi mama trabaja y yo iba a la primaria en donde pase 5 años de mi vida, poco después tú también entraste pero a diferencia de mi eras un niño muy sensible. Los demás a pesar de tú edad eran más traviesos que nada supongo que se debía a que no tenias muchos amiguitos de tú edad porque por nuestra casa todos eran mayores a nosotros. Yo en quinto de primaria y tú en primero una gran diferencia. Recuerdo como a veces llegabas a mi salón a la hora del recreo corriendo de un niño mucho mayor que tú, mis amigos al verte me decía "Esther tú hermano te busca" al escucharlos salía sin dudarlo y veía como jadeabas de cansancio y como un niño se acercaba a ti. Enseguida te ponias atrás de mi y yo me acercaba a quel que te seguía. Este era un niño con mi misma estatura, pero sin dudarlo me le ponia en frente "¿Que buscas aquí?" le pregunaba mirandolo, a lo cual este solo te miraba "Más te vale que dejes a mi hermano en paz" le advertia de una forma "amable" jejeje cuando mi amiga Karina se acercaba a mi en compañía de Jesús. No dejaría que "un niño" de cuarto molestara a mi hermano de primero. Muchos me conocian en la primaria debido a que ahí estaban nuestros primos y primas Rubí, Gema, Miguel, Juan y Ricardo. Y sabian que yo era una chica seria, pero no me gustaba que se metieran con los míos y hasta la fecha jejeje. Después de ese día ya no tubiste problemas ya que siempre que te fastidiaban decias "Le diré a mi hermana" hasta que un día un niño de otro salón que te molestaba te dijo "Tú le dices a tú hermana yo el digo a mi hermano" ese día llegaste serio a la casa, estábamos en la mesa cenando y tú le dijiste a mi mama lo que el te había dicho, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que hacia no podía compararme con un hermano mayor. Empecé a contar los días que faltaban para que me graduara de la primaria, así que decidí que era hora de ensañarte algo más que las tablas de multiplicar. Pero algo cambiaria dejaría de ser la hermana que siempre era dulce e infantil para ser la hermana que te enseñaria a defenderte. Ese día te empecé a enseñar llaves que mi papa me enseñaba cuando era más chiquita jejeje y a pesar de todo las aprendiste, te enseñe a dar patadas y un poco a "boxear". Recuerdo que siempre que prendíamos la tele ambos veiamos Dragon Ball Z me encantaba ver como peleaban y lo que veía te lo trataba de enseñar. Poco después de eso conociste a los que serian tus ahora compañeros de juego. Luis, Alf o Alfredo, Arturo y Erwin, muchas veces Luis y Alf te querían agarrar a golpes y yo salía para defenderte recuerdo que les aplicaba la famosa "manita de puerco" dejandolos en el suelo gritando. Ahora ya no hago eso ya que con solo que me vean saben con quien se meten "esa fama" se me quedo para siempre jejejeje. En la secundaria siempre me preocupe por sacar buen promedio siempre según mi padre "poniendo el ejemplo" aunque no me gustaba ver como este nos comparaban, siempre me han comparado y eso no es del todo grato, y lo malo es que nunca los complacia…

Siempre me pedian más, y en cambio a ti solo te piden que mantengas tú calificación diciendote que no te piden nada a comparación de mi. Se que piensas que ser el hermano menor es difícil ya que vives a la sombra de, bueno tú sabes de quien. Pero es más difícil ser "la hermana mayor" toda mi vida, bueno no exageremos lo que llevo de mi vida he tenido que saludar personas que no conozco, he tenido que usar ropa adecuada, he tenido que demostrar los modales los cuales me infundieron. Pero siempre he tratado que seas solo tú. Como cuando yo quería un perro y tú pollo, hasta la fecha toto sigue vivo, a pesar de que ando picándote las costillas pa que le des comer. Recuerdo cuando te enseñe a jugar maquinitas jejeje cuando te enseñe a subir en tú primer árbol, cuando jugábamos fútbol incluso cuando yo jugaba contigo a las luchitas en la sala de la casa, siempre terminabas en el piso pero nunca te rendías. Pero siempre había algo muy notorio que nos diferenciaba tú eras un niño muy sensible eso fue un problema el día que mi padre dejo la casa, mi madre desconsolada se ponía a llorar en su cuarto y tú solo me preguntabas ¿Dónde esta mi papa? Yo no tenía que responder, esa pregunta me recordaba que debia ser fuerte, así que te decía que estaba trabajando, a veces mi mama al llegar tan cansada del trabajo por quedarse tiempo extra esta caía rendida y le decía que se fuera a dormir. Días como esos cenábamos mi especialidad "Cereal con Leche" y te mandaba a dormir temprano. Mientras que yo me ponia a escribir en "Mi Diario" cosas sin importancias, dicho diario se perdió con el tiempo. Veíamos a mi papa una vez al día al poco tiempo que regreso de nuevo a vivir con nosotros yo decidí ocupar mi tiempo libre así que entre a Tae kwan do en la secundaria, después en mi último año de secundaria entre a banda de guerra, recuerdo que odiabas el ruido del tambor. Después de que me gradué tú entraste a la secundaria muchos de mis maestros te tocaron y muchos se reconocieron nuestros apellidos "García Grana" después de todo no me gradué con promedio de 9.8 por nada. Al entrar a la secundaria decidiste entrar a banda de guerra en la cual tenía a varios conocidos y me recordaban como al que "baqueteaba" ya que yo era el martirio de mis compañeros aunque en eso creo que exagere también por mi desplante aunque eso no lo sabía. A los pocos días que entraste te diste cuenta que eso no era para ti así que lo dejaste y yo te apoye en tú decisión al igual que mi mama, ese mismo día me entregaste mis baquetas. Un día que estabas jugando con Luis y Alf a estos les hiciste una llave, yo al verte me acerque a ti y te dije que lo soltaras mientras decía "solo son para que te defiendas" el graduarte de primaria a secundaria fue un pasó muy difícil para ti, ya que todo tú mundo cambiaria tendrías nuevos amigos, tus amigos de primaria solo serian recuerdos del ayer, poco a poco notaste que eras más alto, tú cuerpo se desarrollaba y nuevas cosas te atraían. Fue cuando me di cuenta que ya habías dejado de ser el hermanito el cual siempre cuidaba de todo y ahora eras mi hermano, aquel que me ayudaba a atrapar grillos ya había crecido para ser aquel que me ayudara a alcanzar algunas cosas de las repisas altas. Ya no eras aquel que yo le tenía que enseñar a mecerse en los columpios, si no aquel que me daba guerra por el control de la televisión al querer ver un programa diferente al mío, ya no eras ese pequeño que quería que le contara un cuento antes de dormir si no un joven que ya no necesita que nadie lo defienda. Pero a pesar de todo eso siempre serás mi hermanito, ese niño que corría de los gallos porque le iban a picar, ese niño que a pesar de todo siempre quería seguirme y yo en ocasiones me rehusaba, ese niño que me decía "Sara cuéntame un cuento" o llegaba a media noche con una almohada mientras me decía "me puedo dormir contigo". Siempre serás ese pedaso de carne que llego un 23 de septiembre de 1999 a cambiarnos la vida, si por mi fuera no dejaría que el mundo te lastimara, pero eso es imposible me gustaría encerrarte en una burbuja para que toda esa inocencia que te rodea nunca se termine, pero no no puedo hacerlo. Así que cuando leas esto espero que entiendas porque a veces soy tan dura contigo, quiero que seas un hombre hecho y derecho que tengas una familia y que cuando seamos vijitos recordemos las locuras que pasamos de pequeño. Nunca lo olvide eres mi amigo, eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás…

* * *

><p><em><strong>SE QUE LAS PALABRAS NO SON SUFICIENTES PARA DECIRTE LO MUCHO KE TE KIERO HERMANO, SOLO ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ Y QUE DIOS TE LLENE DE BENDICIONES Y SIEMPRE SERSA PARA MI, MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO MENOR...<strong>_

_**ATTE**_

_**TU HERMANA**_


End file.
